Drabble Ramadhan: Mandi Wajib
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Hanya drabble aneh bernuansa Ramadhan. Berisi penderitaan Zero yang harus mandi wajib di pagi buta demi menghilangkan hadats besar. "Kuran-Mesum-Kaname Sialan!" Ayo para readers merapat dan tinggalkan jejak! Lumayan dapat pahala karena menyenangkan hati author x)!


**Title:** Drabble Ramadhan: Mandi Wajib

 **Character:** Zero Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran, Toga Yagari

 **Rated:** T

 **Pair:** KaZe

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, **OOC** , Typo(s), non-EYD, Humor **gagal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4.30 AM, 6 Juni 2016**

Terdengar gemericik dari sebuah kamar mandi yang ada di _Sun Dorm_. Selain suara air dari _shower_ , samar-samar terdengar gumaman –umpatan- kesal dari pemuda berkulit pucat. Kalimat-kalimat seperti "Masa satu bulan saja tidak tahan?!" "Ish! Dasar _pureblood_ mesum!" "Arrghh kenapa aku bisa suka dengan si sialan itu sih?!"

Kalian bingung? Sama, author juga.

Nggak _deng_ , wkwk. Begini ya, ceritanya karena author tercinta kalian yang anak rumahan, pemalas, dan kurang kerjaan ini lagi _boring_ pas siang-siang. Akhirnya dia merenung, dan tiba-tiba muncul pencerahan. Maka terciptalah fanfic tidak jelas bernuansa ramadhan ini. Dan yang menjadi korbannya tentu saja para lelaki tampan dari fandom _Vampire Knight_. Khususnya Kiryuu Zero.

Sehingga di sinilah Kiryuu Zero, di kamar mandi miliknya yang ada di _Sun Dorm_. Berkutat dengan sabun dan sampo di bawah _shower_. Giginya bergemeletuk dan tubuhnya menggigil akibat mandi terlalu pagi dengan air dingin di saat hujan deras pula. Kenapa Zero yang tidak mau repot itu melakukan hal seperti ini? Hmm, mari kita simak _flashback_ berikut.

 ** _10.00 PM, 5 Juni 2016_**

 _Terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan paras indah yang tidak mausiawi. Maksudnya mereka terlalu tampan, terlalu sempurna dan mempesona. Yang satu memiliki surai sewarna_ mahogany _dengan iris rubi. Yang satu lagi bersurai perak dengan iris_ amethyst.

 _"Kaname berhenti!" Jerit pemuda perak. Ia mendorong-dorong dada pemuda di atasnya –yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar. Tapi seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa, laki-laki yang bernama Kaname itu hanya menghiraukan kata-kata pemuda manis di bawahnya._

 _"Sialan Kaname! Besok puasa! Jadi henti- ah! Yak jangan digigit!" kembali, si Kaname menghiraukan protesan silvernette yang bernama lengkap Kiryuu Zero itu. Mulutnya sibuk menggigit dan menghisap leher jenjang Zero, meninggalkan bekas keunguan di sana. Tangannya dengan lihai menyusup ke dalam kemeja putih milik si sulung Kiryuu._

 _"Sshh, tenang sayang. Kan habis ini tinggal mandi." Dengan santai Kaname berucap dan membuka kancing kemeja Zero. "Enak saja kau bicara! Aku harus menyerahkan laporan ke asosiasi sebelum jam 12 malam hari ini! Jadi ber- Ahhn~ Ka-ah! Kaname!" protesan dari si Kiryuu pun terhenti saat tangan-tangan tidak tahu diri milik Kaname melepaskan celananya dan sang pureblood melumat bibirnya. Hanya suara desahan, teriakan, tangisan disertai permohonan dan decitan ranjang yang terdengar setelahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ughh pinggangku.." Zero terduduk di ranjang Kaname dengan wajah nelangsa. Diliriknya sang pemilik kamar. Nafas yang teratur, pose tidur yang elegan, dan wajah tidur yang tampan. Jangan lupakan wangi sabun milik Kaname yang khas. Yup, dipastikan sang_ pureblood _tertidur setelah mandi._

 _"Ck,_ kuso _! Mengapa wajah tidurnya polos sekali sih?!" lagi-lagi si perak mengutuk karena rasa kesalnya pada sang_ seme _hilang begitu saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tumben malam sekali mengantarnya?" Yagari menatap mantan anak didiknya dengan tatapan malas seperti biasa. "Aku ada urusan." Zero menjawab seadanya. " '_ Urusan _' ya?" mata beriris biru itu melirik ke arah lereh Zero, lebih tepatnya tanda yang ada di leher itu. Yagari pun menyeringai kecil, yang direspon Zero dengan wajah memerah. "Ugh, sudahlah aku pergi!"_

 _"Hahh dasar anak muda."_

"Kuran-Mesum-Kaname sialan! Ini kenapa juga kran air panasnya rusak segala hah?! Ugh, dingin!" Zero dengan sangar menatap tajam dinding kamar mandi yang tidak berdosa. Malam itu, setelah 'urusan'nya dengan sang pangeran selesai, Zero langsung menuju kantor asosiasi. Begini-begini Zero itu _hunter_ yang disiplin. Jadi seperti kesepakatan, sebelum jam 12 ia mengumpulkan laporan miliknya kepada ketua asosiasi yang baru, Yagari Toga. Kemudian pulang ke _Sun Dorm_ untuk tidur. Cih, setelah apa yang terjadi mana mau dia kembali ke _Moon Dorm_.

Pukul empat pagi alarmnya berbunyi, Zero ogah-ogahan bangun dan pergi ke dapur dorm untuk makan sahur. Setelah itu ia melesat ke kamar mandi di kamarnya guna melaksanakan m-a-n-d-i w-a-j-i-b. Mandi besar. Mandi junub atau apalah itu.

Hachuu!

"ARRGHHH TERKUTUK KAU KURAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0o0_END_0o0~**

Hai readers x3 wkwk entah kenapa pengen bikin drabble. Oke, bagi readers yang non-islam (kalau ada) yang gk tau beberapa istilah diff ini, mari saya jelaskan:

*Puasa: salah satu ibadah dalam Islam. Ketika puasa kita menahan diri dari makan, minum, hawa nafsu dan hal2 lain yang dapat membatalkannya dari terbit matahari/subuh sampai terbenam matahari/maghrib.

*Mandi wajib/mandi besar/mandi junub adalah mandi untuk menghilangkan hadats besar, baik karna junub atau karena haid (menstruasi).

**Hadats = kotoran/tidak suci

Orang yang menstruasi atau pun terkena hadats besar tidak bisa berpuasa, makanya harus mandi wajib dulu. Karena Kaname dan Zero disini habis nganu :v kan pas nganu keluar cairan yang putih2 itu kan? Nah itu masuk hadats besar :v

Lebih lengkap/jelasnya lagi kalian bisa searching di google atau pun bertanya pada yang ahli :3

Oya, di mohon NO SARA oke? Mungkin aja ada yang tersinggung karena author membuat cerita humu bernuansa islami. Kali aja ada yang menganggap hal ini kurang pantas, jadi author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya membuat ff ini hanya untuk hiburan semata oke?

Last, **review juseyo~**


End file.
